The present invention relates to television systems and, more specifically, to a television system including a glare detection and remedial action system.
Televisions are ubiquitous in modern society. Almost every family has one or more televisions. Many families will install a television in a central room for viewing. Often times, the central room includes windows that, depending upon season, period of day, etc., may cast a glare on the television or a viewer. The glare may detract from an overall viewing experience. In order to reduce the glare, a viewer will generally close blinds, shades, or the like to reduce incident sunlight. Often times, it may be difficult to determine from which window the glare originates. As such, the viewer may have to make multiple attempts and close/open multiple blinds or shades to reduce and/or eliminate the glare. Several failed attempts at reducing and/or eliminating the glare could lead to enhanced frustration for the viewer.